Martha The Mario Sis
by Alien-Child
Summary: A tale of the Mario brother's sister Martha on a advenute through the Mushroom Kingdom with her new friends on a quest to save the kingdom and retrieve the stars
1. Jouney Begins

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario but Martha and the friends she'll meet.

Alien-Child: This would be my first single Mario story, and like most of my stories, it'll be a prequel to 'Simpson: Mario Sonic & Crash' in the game crossovers. But anyway, after surfing the web for a while, I was thinking what if the Mario Brothers had a sister and went on an adventure like theirs. Well, here it is! Also, I'm going to make another story soon, 'Teenage Super Mario Bros.' It'll feature Martha.

Enjoy the story!

Prologue:

Journey Begins

**High above in the sky:**

An army of Star-Kids has been assembled and standing in front are the seven Star Spirits and Eldstar in the middle. At on the other end, is a large black cloud.

"**MOVE ASIDE STARS!"**

"Whoever you are, get out! You don't belong here!" Eldstar demanded.

"**HA HAH HA! FOOLS, JUST HAND OVER THE STARS!"**

"Hmmmm, so that's what you're here for. You're still not getting them!"

"**AND HOW MAY I ASK?"**

"BUY THIS!" With the help of the Star Kids and fellow Star Spirits, Eldstar plunged the Stars into the planet.

"**Hmmmm, I'll still get them…"** The dark cloud said calmly and vanished and Eldstar collapsed onto Star Haven where a bunch of Stars came to his aid.

"Whoever that was…it's more powerful than…Bowser!" The elderly star said.

**Brooklyn, New York**

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn is a young girl dress as a Mario Brother. She wears a pink hat with a logo of a bunny with a chainsaw on it, and wears a pink t-shirt under her bright blue overalls that reaches pass her knees. She also has long brown hair reaching her shoulders.

"MARTHA!" Martha turned around to see a blonde girl in a red dress running.

"Pauline, what do you want?" Martha asks.

"I was just wondering if you've seen your brothers?"

"No Pauline, I haven't seen them for months."

"Not Mario either!"

"Well, see yah!" Pauline said and she ran off leaving Martha alone.

"Finally she left! But what did happen to my brothers?" Martha asks herself. She quickly started running down the street jumping over cars and crowds of people and stop at a building with a sign on it that says:

Mario Bros. Plumbing Service

"There must be some clues here!" Martha said and she went up to the door only to find it "Lock! Dammit! But where can I---HEY!" Martha smiled, as she looked up to she an open window.

"Time to make a TRIPLE JUMP!" Martha jumps on the ground three times and on the third, she flew right into the window and landed softly on the floor.

"Well, I'm in. Now what?" Martha looked in all the rooms, the bedrooms, the kitchen, and the living room, even the bathroom. Only room left, the basement.

"Hello!" Martha shouted as she walked down the stairs, "Any hostages being held here just call!" But no answers were heard. Martha turn on the light and only sees plumbing tools, old things that are being kept storage and a large pipe.

"Why would Mario and Luigi have a pipe that leads to the sewers?" She asks and sees toke a few steeps in and found herself in a maze of pipes.

(You know, the stages in the original Mario Bros.)

"Wow, wonder if Mario and Luigi got lost here." She wondered and walked around, as she got deeper, things began to feel weird, yet familiar.

"Hey Laddie, want some of this?" Martha turned around with disgusted look on her face to see two legged turtle with a crab and fly with him.

"A Koopa, what are you doing here?" Martha wondered.

"That doesn't matter, just that you'll be making us a little company girlie!"

"EW! Not in your life!" Martha leaped into the air and stomped the koopa out of his shell, the crab and the fly looked at each other and charge towards Martha, but she use the koopa-shell to knock them back.

"Guys, retreat!" The koopa said running away from Martha.

"Pipes…a koopa…and my brothers being missing…" Martha thought and he eyes popped open, "It can't be…" She ran into the depths of the sewers, busting up any creatures that get in her way and came to a stop to a large green pipe.

"It is...those lousy brothers of mine! They found a pipe to the mushroom kingdom and didn't tell me! Well, time to return home." Martha jump into the pipe and a light got brighter and brighter, the Martha found herself in the middle of a field.

"It is…I'm back!" Martha smiled and stood up and looks around. "Well, I see no pipe. Maybe that's why my brothers never return." All she sees in the area in a roadway with a few cars down below and a bridge and a few houses.

"Hmmp, where in the Mushroom Kingdom am I?"

"You're in Mushroom Bridge."

"Uh?" Martha turned around to see a small Goomba with long brown hair with a red bow on top and wearing a pink frilled skirt.

"Hi!"

"Uh…Hi!" Martha nervously replied.

"I'm Goombra, and you are?"

"I'm Martha"

"You seem a little lost."

"Yeah, haven't been to this kingdom in ages."

"Really, hey why don't you come to my house in Mushroom City?"

"Um, sure. I've always wanted to go there!"

"Okay, lets go!"

(Okay, Mushroom Bridge and Mushroom City are from Mario Kart Double Dash, and in the Paper Mario games, Mario's first partner is a smart Goomba. Although, Luigi first partner is a Blooper in his stories in Paper Mario 2.)

"C'mon, the bus will be here any minute!" Goombra shouted waving from the bus station to Martha.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Martha said and both girls walked into the Wiggler-Bus and the Toad Bus-Driver close the door and drove the bus off.

"Next stop, Mushroom City!" The driver said and everyone on began enjoying their ride. Martha looked out the window and enjoys the scenery and turn around to see Goombra reading books.

"Wow, you're a real bookworm."

"Yeah, I'm a junior in Toadstool High, and the assignments there are tough!"

"Ouch, least you're not in college yet."

BANG!

"Whoa, what was that?" Martha asks as the bang shooked the bus and people are acting all dizzy and babies are crying.

"Don't know, but it's gone now." Goombra replied.

"BANG!

"There it is again." Goombra said.

"Lets go check it out!" Martha suggested, and the girls leaped of their seats and approach the backdoor to find a toad blocking it.

"Sorry girls, but you have to stay in your seats during the ride."

"But Shroom-Dude, we're just going to investigate that weird banging." Martha explained and the Toad thinks for a moment.

"That banging could do some damages, and annoying. Fine, just be careful!" The toad move aside and Martha and Goombra walked out the door and found themselves in the storage cart.

"There must be a door to the roof around here." Goombra said.

"I found it!" Martha pointed to a door in the roof, Martha grabbed Goombra and jumps to the roof and burst through the door and landed on the top of the bus.

"Okay Martha, not we have to find the problem."

"Goombra, Look!" Both girls turn around to see a giant yellow caterpillar with a flower on his head.

"Goombra, what is that?"

"I think that's a Wiggler. Let me check my tattle-log." Goomba checked her guild and stop on the page of a Wiggler.

"Wiggler, when jumped on, it turns red and gets extremely angry and becomes very fast. It lives in forest areas."

"If it lives in forest areas, then why is it here?" Martha asks and both turn to Wiggler.

"This bus is a mockery to the Wigglers. Stay out of my way and you'll won't get me angry and I'll let my rage on YOU!"

"Try anger management oversized worm!" Martha taunted and the Wiggler almost became red.

"That's it! You have awoken the RAGE!"

**Boss Battle: **

**Boss: Wiggler**

**Hp: 5**

**Players: Martha, Goombra**

**Arena: Wiggler Bus**

**Battle Theme: Paper Mario 2 Boss Battles**

"This is going to be easy!" Wiggler stated and he charge toward Martha but she jump into the air kicked Wiggler turning partly red. (Hp: 4)

"Argh! You'll pay for that!"

"Okay Goombra, show them what you're made of!" Goombra said in third person and bonk on Wiggler turning him redder. (Hp: 3)

"Take this!" Wiggler saw his tail around only to have Goombra take a bite. (Hp: 2)

"I think that flower needs a little trimming!" Martha said as she lifted her chainsaw and chopped of the Wiggler's flower. (Hp: 1)

"Aurgh! My flower! But you two only set up your funeral!" After all those hits, Wiggler was now fully red and did a charge so fast; Martha and Goombra couldn't dodge it and took a hit.

"Har, har, har! Give it up! If you say sorry, I'll let you both go!"

"Martha Mario never says sorry!" Martha said while getting up and everyone look at her confusingly.

"MARIO!"

"Martha, are you related to Mario Mario?" Goombra ask.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"What!" Wiggler said in surprised. "What luck! I'm going to defeat the little sister of the Mario Bros. I'll be going down in history!"

"Yeah, you're going down!" Martha said and both she and Goombra leaped into the air and did a team stomp on Wiggler knocking him off the bus.

"Well, that was that!" Martha said and turned around to a surprised Goombette.

"Wow, I just helped out the Mario Sister!"

"You sure did, now let's get back into the car. I'm tired!"

End of Chapter

Alien-Child: So how you think? R&R!


	2. Mushroom City Crimes

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario characters but Martha and her new friends

Alien-Child: I hope you guys like the last chapter; I've just been on the Internet and found out that there will be a Mario & Luigi 2 with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi helping them on their adventures! But how are they in the same time? Who knows! Now to the story, but first the reviews!

SonicGodzillaFan: Sure, call Alien if you want. Good luck on your next movie!

The British Shyguy: In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, it revealed that the Mario Bros are from the Mushroom Kingdom and got transported to Brooklyn. Martha is four years younger, but got transported to Brooklyn with her brothers. So, what was what you were thinking?

Alien-Child: Okay, of to the story!

Ch1:

Mushroom City Crimes

"Hi Peach!" Mario said as he walked into Peach's room.

"Oh hi Mario. Come sit beside me!" Peach said patting the pillow next to her on the windowsill and Mario get all red as his shirt.

"Um…sure!" Mario sat down beside the princess and they both look out to the sky.

"Thank you for coming to my party Mario."

"You're welcome, wow! Almost all the heroes that saved the kingdom is here!"

Indeed, every single main hero of the mushroom kingdom is here. Luigi, Mario's younger yet taller and slimmer brother who help him through his many adventure and his girlfriend Daisy, princess of Sarashaland. There's even Donkey Kong, formally known as Donkey Kong JR, a small ape who fought Mario back when Mario held Donkey Kong now Cranky Kong captive. After a while, Donkey Kong JR and Mario became friends as they grew older, but a rivalry still sparks between them. And there's also Diddy Kong, Donkey's nephew, together these two had save their island from harm and the banana horde from King K. Rool. And there's also Peach's Stewart Toadsworth and Toad. Mallow, Prince of Nimbus Land and Mario's friends from his Paper adventures. There's even Wario and his Wario Ware staff! There were quite a few who didn't attend the party, but it was still a blast!

"A few may be missing…but it doesn't matter…" Peach muttered.

"Uh, you okay-a Peach?" Mario asks. Peach just stood up and turn around and bang on a wardrobe and another Peach came out tied in ropes and gagged.

"PEACH! Okay now, who are you?" Mario demanded holding Peach in his arms, but the Fake Peach just back away and disappeared into a black fog, the same fog that now covers the entire castle!

**Mushroom City**

"Well, this is my apartment!" Goombra open the door and revealed her home to her new friend, Martha Mario.

"Wow, thanks! I don't know what to say!"

"Don't! You're the Mario Sister, your brothers save the kingdom several times."

"Hah, they have? Hey, you got a TV?"

"You bet!" Goombra jumps off the couch and ran to a curtain and opens it to reveal a large TV in the wall. Goombra toss the remote to Martha who turns it on immediately. The two girls been channel surfing for a while and stopped on a cartoon.

TV: We interrupt this show for live breaking news!

"Boring!"

"Martha, Don't!" Goombra said and stop Martha from changing the channel.

Toad Reporter: Hello, we are live at Princess Peach's Castle where a large party of all the major heroes will be turned into a disaster when a large black fog know covers the castle. This fog has some strange magic that prevents any entry into the castle. Stay tune for more of this news. We now go to Toadick for less terrible yet sucks enough to be live news for…live news.

"HA HA HA! Did he say Toadick?" Martha laughed.

"Yeah, but your brother was last seen a the castle!"

"WHAT!"

Toadick: I am live at Mushroom City where a crime spree is being held.

"WHAT!" The two girls look out the window to see a group of humans hiding in cloaks and holding sacks.

"Goombra, what are they?"

"Let me check my book." Goombra flipped through all the pages until she found it.

"Crooks, thieves who go out and steal stuff from people such as money and stuff. They often sell the goods on the black market and spend the cash. They're also very crafty and clever. They are also members of the 8-Bits."

"Whatever! C'mon Goombra!" Martha grabbed on to Goombra and jump of the window screaming for joy and Goombra screaming in fear.

"Okay, everyone has something?" A green Cook ask on top of a crate surrounded by a crowed of normal crooks.

"Sure thing Sack!" a Crook said. "We've stolen from every bank and got some stuff from the generous people of the city."

"Excellent! Nothing will stop us now!"

"Except for US!" Sack and the crooks turn around to see Martha and Goombra standing in the alleyway entrance.

"I say you have to give all that money back before we'll beat the shit out of you all!"

Martha's demands only got laughter out of all the crooks.

"Ladies, you want a fight, you got a fight!" Sack said.

**Boss Battle **

**Boss: Crook Troops **

**HP: 7 **

**Arena: Mushroom City Alley **

**Theme: 'Toxic' by Brittany Spears**

"Okay boys, ATTACK!" Sack ordered and Martha and Goombra went bug-eyed when a crowed of Crooks went stampeding over them giving them a few hits.

"OW! That hurts!" Goombra complained.

"Yeah, time to have some payback!" Martha leaped into the air and jumped kicked the crowed causing a few to run away. (Hp: 6)

"My turn now!" Goombra dash into the crowded and bite the front few. (Hp: 5)

"Dam they're tough! Okay men, THROW!" The head crowed man said and the crooks look into their bags and throw things at the girls.

"WHA-? You guys, you're throwing our stash!" Sack shouted.

"Okay Goombra, let's do a team hit!"

"Anything Martha!" Goombra jump on Martha's shoulders as she jump into the air and Goombra jump off as they both stomp on the crowed. (Hp: 1)

The remaining few members look around in fear.

"Get back here you fools!" Sack ordered but failed.

"Okay Goombra, ready?"

"YOU BET!" Goombra and Martha toke a running start and tackled right into the remaining of the troops scaring them off.

**Battle Ends **

**Song Ends**

Winner: Martha & Goombra 

"WHA---?" Sack said in surprise with his jaw wide opened. "My…troops…"

"Yeah Mr. Hooded Ass! Now give back the stuff you guys stole!" Martha demanded but only laughter came from Sack leaving Martha and Goombra confused.

"Do you really think I'll hand over my loot? While I have this!" Sack held up a golden star with two eyes, and then it began to glow and suddenly a giant wall fell between Martha, Goombra and Sack.

"What the?" Martha said in wonder.

"Martha look!" Martha looks to Goombra looking in a hole. "Probley we can use this to get to the other side!"

"Yeah, but how?"

End of Chapter

Alien-Child: How was it? R&R!


	3. The Crook Hideout

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Got a little block. And summer is here, all right! Now the reviews!

British Shyguy: Wow, it was that good? Thanks! Yeah, there are many theories of how the Mario Bros, but we might never know the answers.

HAnAnH: Thanks!

Daisy gurl555: Glad you like her.

Now off to the story!

Ch2:

The Crook Hideout

In a mysterious shadowy, the only figure that can be seen is the Fake Princess Peach standing on nothing in the middle of the dark fog.

"My lord, all the major heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom is trapped in the castle, and the castle has been sent under the dark fog spell you've requested."

"**Excellent! Have the stars been located?"**

"Not yet my lord."

"Hmm, doesn't matter. As long as all the heroes trap, no one can help the Star Spirits and the Starlings. Or the entire Kingdom!"

Mushroom City's South Side 

"Those idiots!" Sack laugh as he ran from rubble he created. "Do they really thing that I'll hand over my loot?" Sack cackled as he ran down the South Side of Mushroom City, the main area for all the crooks of the city.

"Hello!" Sack nervously turns around to see both Martha and Goombra looking straight at him.

"Wha-? How did you got pass that pile?" Sack asks in shock.

"Please!" Martha said sarcastically, "We can easily climb over it!"

"Dam it! Well, you still can't catch me!" Sack taunted as he zoom off into the streets.

"Crap he's fast! He Goombra, what is this place?"

"Just a sec…" Goombra said and she looks in her tattle-log. "This is the south side of Mushroom City, it is where most of the crime and hoodlums are being held at."

"Wow, we're in his territory now. Let's go!" Martha ordered. The two girls ran down the street following Sack, turning corners, jumping over obstacles.

"Dam! They're catching up! Guess I'm going to have to use it again!" Sack dug his hand into the bag and pulled out his golden star. "Okay twinkle, do your thing!"

"Martha, look!" Goombra pointed out and Martha went eyed open.

"Oh crap, it's that star thing again!" Martha grabbed Goombra and leaped into the air and grab onto a nearby lamppost right as a giant beam came firing missed them.

"Whoa, that was close!" Martha said as jump down and let Goombra down.

"Yeah. Hey, I think I know where Sack is heading!"

"How?"

"There's a criminal hideout around here that he might be going to."

"Well, let's go!"

Crook's Hideout 

"Hey, where's Sack?" A bandit asks a koopa not wearing his shell and wearing a black T-Shirt and has a scar between his eyes.

"Yeah, he and the Crook troops went into the city to get some loot a hours ago."

"Well, when he gets back. Tell him I want those 50 coins he still owe me!"

"Gotcha!" The beach-koopa said and went back to reading his comic book, and before the bandit left the room, a green crook storm into the building and locking the large doors quickly and everyone in the room looks at him.

"Sack, what the hell wrong with you?" The beach-koopa asks.

"And where's my money?" The Bandit demanded.

"Guys, we were attack!" Sack began, "They're gong to take our stuff!" Sack said and ran out of the room and everyone look at the open doors.

"What the hell was that about?" Bandit asks.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Everyone turn around to see a goomba running and tripped over and fell in front of Bandit's feet.

"Guys, there two girls approaching the hideout. One is a female goomba and the other is a human girl!"

"Okay men, battle stations!" Bandit ordered.

"Okay, here we are!" Goombra said in front of a huge wooden of an old building.

"Whoa, all the money they stole and they couldn't get a descent place!" Martha said and she gently open the door and…

"Oh Crap!" The girls cursed at the sight of seeing a dozen of Goombas and Bandits.

"I'll take it you two wore the gals who attack Sack." Bandit asks.

"Yeah, and let us through or you all get some!" Martha warned and laughs came from the group.

"Laughing time is over!" Bandit said. "ATTACK!"

Goombra and Martha got into a fight stance and dodge the in coming tackles and counter it with jump attacks. Bandit snarled his teeth and began running.

"Dodge this!" Bandit cried as he stole a coin from Martha and holds it up in the air.

"Dude, did you just steal from me!" Martha said in rage.

"I sure did! What you going do about it, bitch?"

"Okay, now you're DEAD!" Martha toke out her chainsaw and began charging toward Bandit who's last word was 'Oh-Oh!"

All we can see I a stonewall with the shadows of a girl with a chain saw slicing a scream bandit. When we get back to the fight Martha grabs her coin and bandit is shacking on the ground.

"What are you nimwads doing?" Bandit asks. "Get her!"

The bandits and goombas all nodded prepare to strike, but stop at the sight of huge of bomb that was thrown into the room.

"Martha, we have to get out of here!" Goombra warned. But suddenly a huge shadow swooped in and grab the girls right when…

BOOM!

"Whoa, talk about a wild ride!" Martha said recovering from her daze. She look around, she look out the doorway and sees and blown up hallway leading to the room she was in, right beside her is Goombra recovering from her dizziness as well.

"You two okay?" Martha and Goombra both turn around to see the beach koopa with the scar between his eyes from earlier.

"Uh yeah, who the hell are you?" Martha getting up and brushing the dust of her.

"They call me Shell-Scar, I throw that bomb into the room and saved you both.

"Really, thanks. But why?" Goombra ask.

"Well, I've been working along with these guys, but Sack been pissing me off lately and since you defeated one of our top bandits, and we're against the same guy, why don't we all kick his ass together." Martha and Goombra both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever man, just lead us to Sack!" Martha ordered and Shell-Scar nodded.

"Fine, just follow me." Shell-Scar leads the girls down the hallway and stop at a vent, Shell-Scar grabbed on to the bars and tosses it away.

"Sack's lair is down there." Shell-Scar said as he jumps in followed by Martha then Goombra. The air-duct was narrow, but big enough for Martha to walk freely.

"Okay, here we are!" Shell-Scar said stopping the group at a large hole.

"Okay, let's go in and kick his ass!" Martha shouted.

To Be Continued


	4. Vs Sack

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Alien-Child: Hey! Okay, there's no review for last chapter. So off to the story!

_Last time on Martha The Mario Sis, Martha and Goombra track Sack to the crooks hideout where they were attack by hundreds of gang members. But they were save by a beach-koopa name Shell-Scar who offered his help against Sack. Can they do it?_

Ch3:

Vs. Sack

**Mushroom City Underground**

"So what is this place?" Martha asks looking around here is a tunnel with crumble rocks and old machines everywhere.

"It was an old monorail station before the hideout was build over it." Sell-Scar answered. "C'mon, Sack's room is over there!" Sell-Scar brought the girls to a large broken-down steel door almost falling off the train it was on.

"So Sack's in there?" Goombra asks.

"Yep!"

"Well, let's bust his ASS!" Martha shouted as she kick down the door and entered the train to find golden objects lying on the floor everywhere from coins to jewels.

"Wow, he must have the entire city's fortune in here!" Martha said in amaze.

"Not yet!" Everyone turned to the end of the cart to see Sack. "Sell-Scar, what are you doing here?"

"Helping the girls beat the living shit out of you! You've pissed me for the last time!"

"Whatever man, you'll go down with the girls!" Sack said, as the trio was about to dash into the crook, Sack ran into the next cart full of fine silverware.

"Nice try!" Sack taunted and Martha and the others got up from the floor with angry faces, suddenly there was a rumble that made everyone falls flat on their faces again.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asks getting up rubbing her sore face.

"I don't know, but Sacks getting away!" Goombra yelled and everyone notice that Sack was gone! Everyone ran through every single cart they went through to find robbed gold and such and stopped in the last room where Sack was running crazy.

"Oh crap!" Sack cursed. "But I'll get the last laugh! Okay twinkle! Do your thing!" Sack toke out his star and aimed it to Martha who just leaped into the air and kick Sack into the face knocking him to the window. And that's when everyone looks out the window to see the train they were on was moving!

"What the-? Putting the train on the move wont help you, right gang?" Martha asks her two allies just cheered.

**Boss Battle **

**Boss: Sack**

**Hp: 9**

**Arena: Mushroom City Railway**

**Battle Theme: 'Run Around'**

Sack began by charging up his star, so Martha slide kick him to the ground while Goombra bonk on him and Sell-Scar threw the shell he doesn't wear. (Hp: 6)

"BREargh! Take this!" Sack shouted as he made another beam aim for his opponents who just rolled out of the way and the beam hit the wall blowing it away.

"Nice try, Chain Saw!" Martha slice Sack's clothes to shreds almost revealing his body and Goombra bite the villain's ass while Sell-Scar tackled Sack saving Goombra before he made the tackle. (Hp: 3)

"Thanks, why did I bite his ass?" Goombra asks.

"I don't want to know!" Sell-Scar said while putting the goomba down on the ground.

"Okay then…" Sack said gasping for air and he look around looking for something.

"Looking for this?" Sack look to Martha who smirked while holding the star in her hands. "I believe it would be better in our hands!" Sack sweet drop while looking at his enemies.

"You three may have won this round!" Sack said as he threw a bomb in the air and everyone covered their eyes and they open to see half of the cart gone with Sack They however was on the side of the cart with connected to the train with all the loot. And the train finally came to a stop.

**Song ends**

**Battle ends**

**Winner: Martha, Goombra and Sell-Scar**

"Hmm, what a coward!" Sell-Scar said.

"Hey look at the star!" Martha said bringing attention to the glowing powersource.

End of Chapter


	5. A Mouse Friend From Another World

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and their friends. But I own Martha and her friends.

Alien-Child: Okay! Nothing much to say. So let's go to the reviews.

Flameboo: Thanks, I'm glad you like the battle music. Glad you like the story.

Alien-Child: Okay, now the story!

Last time on Martha the Mario Sis. Martha with the help of Goombra and their new ally Shell-Scar defeated the crook Sack. But he ran off, luckily he left his star, that is now acting weird. What could be happening?

Ch4:

A Mouse-Friend From Another World

**Unknown World**

The Fake Princess Peach walks on midair in the purple fog around her and stops at a blackish light in front of her.

"My lord, we have fond two locations of the star."

"**Excellent! Where?"**

"One of the stars was in the hands of a crook, but he lost it to a group of a three. One of them, a girl, might have something to do with the Mario Bros."

**"And the other?"**

"It's right here in Toad Town. Right where the girl and her group with the first star will be heading."

"**PERFECT!"**

**---------------------**

**Princess Peach's Castle**

"Can you guys get the door down?" Peach asks from watching. Since the fog came, the entire castle was all dark and when they look outside, they could only see a dark thick fog. Mario tried to explain of the evil Peach he saw and everyone tried his or her best to get out of the castle. The windows seam unbreakable and Mario Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong and Diddy were all trying to knock down the door.

"It's-a no use!" Luigi sighed as he collapse in Daisy's arms.

"The windows or door wasn't this strong before? Toad said.

"Whatever! Hey Peach, where's the TV?" Goombario asks.

"Over there!" Peach pointed to the couch with the TV in front of it nearby by.

"Thanks!"

"I can't believe you'll just sit around and watch TV!" Bombette said angrily.

"I think the freak-shroom is right!" Wario said as he leaps on the couch and Goombario bounce on the floor. "Besides, Peach has cable!"

"I guess, we have to think of something though!" Mario said as he sat beside Wario who just gave Mario a little shove to move to the end.

**-------------------------------**

**Train To Toad Town**

The star began twinkling around Martha as Shell-Scar and Goombra look in awe. The star stops in the girl's face and Martha hesitate to lift her hands up, she looks at her friends who nodes and Martha grabbed onto the star and the entire room glowed gold, everyone saw the golden star go straight into Martha who tumbled on her back and it vanished.

"That was weird!" Martha said as she got up with her friends help. "So where the hell are we?"

"We're in Toad Town Martha!" Goombra said. "The capital of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Goombra added as she leads everyone to a hole in the wall and the girl was full of awe as she saw the entire town.

"Well, it's not as cool as Mushroom City. Hey Peach's castle is somewhere here right?" Martha asks.

"Yep!" Shell-Scar answered.

"Then we should investigate that fog around the castle thing!" Martha said.

"Yesh, good luck!" Everyone look at the animal sitting on the train station bench. It was some kind of mouth, only yellow and has a lightning bolt for a tail.

"What is that thing?" Martha asks.

"I think it's a pokemon. But what's it doing here?" Goombra ask.

"I never knew they could talk!" Shell-Scar said.

"The names Pikachu! I learn to talk when I was captured by this giant hand to fight in some tournament with Mario and other guys across the universe. But when the tournament was over, I decided not to go back to my world since I'll just have to be captured and battle for some geeky human, so Mario let me stay in this world."

"Wow, what do you mean 'good luck?" Martha asks.

"I mean is that something weird is going up there." Pikachu said and sighed as he got up from the bench. "How bout I show you?" the mouse-pokemon asks and everyone nodded.

End of Chapter

Alien-Child: I hope no one minds a pikachu in the story, any way. Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer!


	6. Legend Of The Stars

**Martha The Mario Sis**

Alien-Child: Hi everybody!

Everybody: Hi Dr. Ni—Alien-Child!

Alien-Child: Ooookay…. Well, let's go to the review

Daisylover555: Yeah, I remember you! Yeah, I don't quite remember how I got the idea though. Sure, go ahead if you want, I won't mind.

Alien-Child: And now the story!

Last time on Martha The Mario Sis, The Fake Princess Peach has found the newest star, in Toad Town! Meanwhile, Martha and the gang has just entered Toad Town and met up with a Pikachu who might be helping hand

Ch5:

The Legend Of The Stars

**Princess's Peach's Castle**

"Well, here we are!" Pikachu said as he brought the entire gang to the castle. Toads were everywhere looking at the dark fog covered castle, Toads were entering the fog, but they just get spit back out.

"Yikes! You mean my brothers are in there?" Martha shouted.

"Brothers? Who are your brothers?" Pikachu asks.

"Why Mario and Luigi of course!" Goombra said for Martha. And with that said, everyone brought their attention from the fog castle to Martha and her friends.

-------------------------------------------------

**Castle's Living Room**

"What the?" Everyone shouted whilewat5ching the TV and turn their attention to Mario and Luigi who have worried looks on their faces, the same worried faces Wario and Wai-Luigi have.

"I never knew you guys had a sister!" Daisy said.

"Yeah well-a…" Mario began.

"When we entered the Mushroom kingdom again…" Luigi said.

"We didn't know how to get back…" Mario continued.

"And we couldn't bring Martha with us!" Luigi finished.

"Man, I know you guys since we were kids, and Martha is nothing to tango with when she's mad!" Wario said.

After the discussion, everyone turn their attention back to the TV where a Toad reporter came and interview with Martha and her friends, and Pikachu trying to jump up to get in the camera's view.

Reporter: Excuse me miss, but is it true that you're the Mario Brother's sister?

Martha: What's it to you?

Some Toad: Mario and Luigi save the Princess many times!

Martha: Wow! Mario only saved Pauline one time and he dump her ass good!

Unknown voice: Well, she must've not been good enough!

(The camera spun around to see Princess Peach in the crowd)

Everyone in the room gasps.

"That's not me!" Peach said. "I'm me! Is it?" The Princess asks.

"That must be that fake Princess you guys were talking about!" Diddy said.

-------------------------------------------------

**Back Outside**

Everyone gasp at the sight of their Princess, Peach Toadstool. But what they don't know is that this is the Fake Princess Peach working for the unknown enemy. Martha looks at the Princess from toes to the tip of her crown.

"What the hell does my brother sees in you?" Martra asks and everyone in the crowed almost fell at someone who insulted their Princess.

"Hmmm, ho nice!" Fake Peach said with an evilly smiled. "Why don't you and your friends accompany me to somewhere?" Fake Peach asks and Martha and her friends shrugged, and before anyone would question the Princess about the castle, Fake Peach and Martha's group was nowhere in sight.

------------------------------------------------

**Toad Harbour**

The Fake Princess Peach led the group to an abandoned harbour with an old rickety boat nearby.

"Tell me, do you have a star?" Fake Peach asks.

"The wha--?" Martha asks.

"Martha, I think se's talking about that star you got from Sack!" Shell-Scar said.

"Oh yeah, right!" Martha said.

"Very good!" Fake Peach said. "The story I'm about to tell you is involve with the star you found, so sit down all of you!"

_"The Mushroom Kingdom, the power-source for it is stars that hold the power of peace, love and most of all, wishes! They are many types of stars that were created to hold these powers; There is the seven stars that are in the Star Road, and the Mushroom World's Star Rod, both guarded by the Star Kids and the Star Spirits, and there is even the Power Stars that powering the castle and among other places. But one power source is the most divine! There are other sources around the world and universe, Star Sprites of Delphino Island, The Bean Star of Bean-Bean Kingdom and the Crystal Stars, but none of those can stand against the most divine one…The Mystic Stars! One of them you hold dear Martha…_

_Back then, a rouge Toad with a name that is long forgotten siege war all over the kingdom, capturing any power he can find making his armies even stronger. As his army fought the kingdom, the Toad toke his time to find his way into the heavens, there he was confronted by Eldstar and his Star army. He was preparing for this day when someone would confront them. But even though they out numbered him, he was still too strong! Defeated, but not killed, for the Toad wanted witnesses to his ultimate plan. He entered the chamber and there, he found seven stars around him, he then use the power of the seven stars and the ones he stole and they all blasted him. And then, he was never seen again. No one knew what his wish was, or what happen. But some kind of evil is behind this!"_ Fake Peach finished as Martha, Pikachu, Goombra and Shell-Scar look at her oddly.

"Sooo, where the other star thingy?" Shell-Scar asks.

"Over there in the boat!" Peach said as Martha got stood up.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let these things fall into who knows hands!" Martha said as she ran to the boat with her friends as the Fake Princess is smiling evilly.

"That's it child, bring both stars to me!" Fake Peach whispered.

End Of Chapter

Alien-Child: So, how was the legend? And whatever happens to the Toad? Who is this evil Peach? Found out in the next chapter of Martha The Mario Sis!


	7. New Goodies

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Alien-Child: Hi! Sorry it's late. Hope you all like this chapter

Random Chao: She sounds cool

Daisy Lover555: You're welcome. I can give you her bio and stats if you want.

Ch6:

New Goodies

Toad Town Sea Port 

Martha, Goombra, Shell-Scar and Pikachu both jumped onto the boat. Before they entered the ship, Martha turned to the docks to see the Fake Princess Peach.

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Uh…I don't want to…brake a nail!" The Fake Peach lied.

"Whatever!" Martha said as she entered the ship with her friends.

Inside The Boat 

"Tell me if you see anything." Martha said.

"Boy, this place is creepy!" Goombra said.

"Nah, the old hid out was more scarier." Shell-Scar said as they all explore an old ballroom with dust and cobwebs everywhere and old dining tables and chairs broken on the floor with large holes in the roof.

"Hey, look what I found!" Pikachu said as they approach a wooden chest against a wall.

"What do you think is in it?" Pikachu asks.

"Could be pirate treasure!" Shell-Scar suggested.

"Maybe the star!" Goombra exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, let's open it!" Martha exclaimed as she lifted the chest, and everyone close their eyes cause of the brightness.

"Dude, what is it?" Shell-Scar asks.

"It's…its some stuff…" Martha said as everyone look into the chest to find a book, a sleeveless shirt, and a chainsaw.

"Cool, upgrades!" Pikachu said.

"Why you so happy?" Shell-Scar asks. "There seem to bet none that'll fit you!"

"Ah Nuts!" The mouse exclaimed.

Later…

"Hey, this shirt not so bad!" Shell-Scar said trying out his new **'Titanium Shirt'**.

"Yeah, this book has loads more info than my last one." Goombra said reading her new **'Wonder Book'.**

"Cool, I can chop threw metal with this thing!" Martha shouted as she swung her **'Super Chainsaw'**. "Now let's find that star!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

End of chapter

Alien-Child: How was it? Next time, Martha and the gang found the star, but some trouble lays a head in **"Battle For The Star!"**


	8. Battle For The Star!

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Alien-Child: I'm BACK! (Looks around and sees the angry looks on 'Martha the sis' characters) Let me guess, I've been gone for to long?

Martha: What do you think?

Goombra: Well, you haven't been updating you Pokemon and Digimon until a few weeks ago. So We're letting you go by with just a warning.

Alien-Child: WHATEVER! Let's just get on with the story.

Daisylover555: Thanks, and I was going to give Pikachu an upgrade, but I couldn't think of anything, plus he's a new guy. So far I'm thinking of a yellow Mario Bros. Style hat.

Anyway, here's Martha's Bio.

Martha

Age: In her early 20's

Normal Outfit: Pink T-Shirt, Pink hat with a bunny holding a chainsaw and blue short-overalls that reaches past her knees. And sneakers

Friends: Anyone who sees thinks is cool

Weapons: Chainsaw mostly, but tend to use a hammer, shells and her own body

Likes: Playing pranks on her brothers and the Wario's sometimes, going on adventures, her friends, and some violence.

Dislikes: Too much peace, Fakes, jerks and people who think she's weak, called a bitch

Star Powers: Depends on what star she or her friends has.

Super Powers: Fire Balls, Jumps and team attacks with her friends.

And now that's cleared up, off to the story!

Last time on Martha The Mario Sis, Martha along with Shell-Scar and Goombra got a new upgrade for themselves. That's all I guess. 

Ch7:

Battle For The Star!

**Inside Old Boat**

An old rickety boat parked near the Toad Town docks, no one dared to go there, cause they say it's HAUNTED! But one girl does dare to enter, and with her are her companions, and goomba, a beach-koopa and a pikachu.

"I can't believe you guys got upgrades but not ME!" the small mouse like creature complain and the entire gang turned around to him.

"Sorry little guy," Martha said as she shrugged arms.

"Yeah, you might get some thing," Goombra said. "Just not yet."

"Hey, can we go now? This place smells!" Shell-Scar said.

"We will, we just have to find out where the star is." Martha said.

"Maybe it's in one of the treasure chests." Goombra suggested.

"Good idea, so where is one?"

The camera zooms out to reveal the entire gang is surrounded by treasure chest.

"DO'H!" The gang cursed out a familiar catchphrase.

"Well, let's get started…" Martha sighed.

* * *

**Later…**

"Nothing in this one!" Shell-Scar said as he open a chest.

"Great!" Pikachu leaped from an empty chest and onto the ground, "like fifty chest we've open, and they're all empty. Pth, no even a upgrade for me!"

"Pikachu, we've only open six treasure chest." Goombra corrected and the camera zooms out again to reveal only six treasure chest are open.

"Well, I was close!" Pikachu said trying to look good.

"No you weren't," Martha said, "Now get back to looking!" Martha went up to a chest and it began to rumble. "Uh? Hey, guys come check this out!" Everyone ran up beside the girl as she backed off as the treasure box shook violently.

"What is it?" Goombra ask.

"Either Martha found the star, or some dick is trying to scare us." Shell-Scar said.

BOOM!

Everyone shielded their eyes as the treasure box exploded and the entire room was filled in a red light. **"BWAH HA HA HA! Look at your faces!"**

**"Yeah, it's so hilarious!"**

"Uh?" Martha and the others open their eyes to see the red light is coming from a red star that is floating in the hands of two ghosts.

"Hey, it's just two Boo's!" Maqrtha said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and they have a star!" Shell-Scar said.

'Ohhhh, PREETY!" Pikachu said and everyone else made a sweet drop.

"Let's see what my book says about them," Goombra says as she flips threw the pages, "Wow, this book is much more cooler than my old one!"

**Boo **

**They are dead spirits that like hanging around in the dark. They are nearly invincible but tend to be defeated easier by a star-man or a hammer, plus some pure water witch a good against ghost-type monsters. They are also very cowardly and freeze when no living is looking at them.**

"Pretty good info." Martha said.

'Thanks!"

"**That books all wrong!"** The first Boo said.

"**Yeah, we're not cowards! You'll be the one's you'll cower before US!"** The second boo said and the first turned to him.

**"Why do you get the longer line?" **

**"SHUT UP!"**

The two ghost stared evilly at the whole gang who just stared back, then a sweat began to form on the boos and the gang still stared at them.

"**They're looking at us man!"**

"**I know that you idiot, just ignore it!"** The first Boo said and he stared back at the gang and he disappeared and the red star fell to the ground. **"Yep, take the star! Just stop looking at ME!"** His ghostly voice said in the air.

"**WAIT FOR ME MAN!"** The second one said as he disappeared.

"That was easy," Pikachu said as he ran up to the red star and lifted it up above hiss head. "With the power of this star, I shall become the most un stoppable pokemon in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You're the only pokemon in the Mushroom Kingdom you idiot!" Shell-Scar said.

"Well, I'll still be powerful-uh?" The red star floated out of Pikachu's hands and floated near Martha. "Why does she get the star?" Pikachu whined.

"Must be because I'm the main hero of this adventure," Martha said as she places her hands on her hips. "Seems kind of cliché don't ya'h think?"

BLAST!

"Uh!" Everyone said as they looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling with Princess Peach floating in mid-air. Normally this would be a surprise, but Peach had been granted floating abilities from Sub-Con (SMB2) and her joyous feelings (Super Princess Peach, never played that game yet.) But the real surprise to this, is the dark aura that surrounds her and the dark tentacles coming out from under Peach's dress.

"Princess Peach?" Goombra said in confusion.

"What is this? Drawn Together?" Martha said.

"Uh!" Everyone went with a confuse face looking at Martha.

"You know, that Reality Show- spoof only with cartoon characters parodies. One of them is a Princess with a Octo-pussoir or something like that!"

"Oh!" Everyone said as they turn their attention back to the Fake Princess Peach.

"Surrender the star child!" The Fake Peach ordered.

"She's not the real Princess Peach!" Goombra said as she got into a fight pose.

"Tell who or what the hell you are right now!" Shell-Scar ordered.

"Hmm, I have no name," The Fake Peach cackled as her eyes glowed brightly red, "but my mission is to retrieve the stars for my master. Now, GIVE IT TO ME!" The Fake Peach said as she blasted a huge ball of fire at the gang.

"Bah!" The whole screams.

BLING!

"Uh, are we dead?" Pikachu's voice said.

"Yeah, we are. So, GET OUT MY HAT!" Martha screamed out a Pikachu's little tail could be seen sticking out.

"What happened?" Goombra asks.

"Take a look!" Shell-Scar pointed to the golden star the gang got from Sack.

"Al right!" Martha said as she put a proud face on, "Let's get ready to rumble!"

"Hey, where's the red star?" Goombra asks as she and the others look around.

"Yoo Hoo!" Everyone looks up to see the Fake Peach and in her hands is…the Red Star! "I've grabbed this while your Star of Miracles saved you."

"Star of…Miracles?" Martha blurted out.

"Yes, you didn't think the stars didn't came with names did you?" The fake asks out with a laugh. "This here's the Star of Power, and let's just witch one is stronger!"

"Fine by us!" Martha said as she and the entire gang got into a fight pose.

**Battle Boss: **

**Fake Princess Peach **

**Hp: 13**

**Arena: Inside Haunted Toad-Ship**

**Battle Theme: 'Breakaway' By Kelly Clarkson**

"TAKE THIS! FIRE STORM!" F. Peach hurled a huge ball of fire and everyone got blasted into the wall.

"Ow, that hurt!" Martha said while rubbing her head, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Goombra said while managing to off the ground with no hands so Shell-Scar helps her up, "Take more than that to kill us."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JOIN YOU GUYS FOR THIS!" Pikachu shouted while shacking up, "this girl is going to cream US!"

"I'm not going to let that happing!" Shell-Scar said as he got from behind him was his black turtle shell, "NOK NOK BOWLING!" The koopa said as he threw his shell like a bowling ball and it hit one of F. Peach's tentacles.

"BLEARGH!" (HP: 12) "You may be powerful turtle, but not strong enough!"

"Hey, how did you get a turtle shell out from behind you anyway?" Martha asks and everyone stared at him. "Umm, hey where do you keep your chainsaws?"

"Fair enough!" Martha said backing off a bit, "But speaking of which, time to play with my new 'SUPER CHANSAW!" She said as she cut threw many of the Fake's tentacles as they fell to the ground, they dissolve into black mist.

"Ewe, that's disgusting!" Goombra said.

"BLAH! Stop that you little pest!" (HP: 11) "DARK WAVE!"

"YIKES!" Martha cried as she was knocked away by a blackish wave of thunderbolts. "Dammit! All that slicing, and she only lost one HP." Martha cursed as she tried to get her self up.

"My turn now, "Goombra shouted as she leaped into the air, "Multi-Bonk!"

"BLAHH!" The Fake cried as she was getting hit several times when Goombra head-bonk her. (HP: 10) "You're giving an headache! GET LOST!" The Fake grabbed the small goomba with one of her tentacles and threw Goombra back to the crowed.

"You okay?" Martha asks the small mushroom-like creature.

"Ugh…the room is all spinning!"

"Whatever, Pikachu, you're up!"

"Uh, okay…THUNDERSOCK!" A huge bolt of lightning came out of the small mouse and the Fake Peach was covered in lightning. "AHHHH!" (HP: 9)

"No matter what we do, she barely feels our attacks!" Shell-Scar said.

"You all better believe it! WATER WHIP!" Fake Peach launches an other that she turns her right arm into a watery tentacle and whips everyone to the wall again.

"Ugh, and if we keep using ordinary moves, this battle will take forever!" Goombra said.

"Yeah, and she has moves even more powerful than our own!" Martha said.

"Plus, if this battle goes on forever, the reader might get bored!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Uh?" Everyone went and looked at Pikachu with confusion.

"Uh, nothing! Let's kick her ASS!" Pikachu said as he's about to charge into the fake.

"'Let's' uh?" Martha though, "Wait Pikachu!"

"Uh?" The mouse pokemon went and stop in the middle of the tracks and turned around to his friends, "You guys said something?"

"Dead Love!"

"YEOW!" Pikachu cried as a black rose stung him and he ran to his friends while rubbing his butt. "That hurt!"

"You have a plan?" Goombra asks.

"Yeah, we go in there and kick her ass!" Pikachu cried out.

"Not YOU! Martha." Goombra corrected.

"Actually," Martha said, "That is the plan!"

"Wha-?" Everyone said as they looked to Martha.

"Isn't that what we've been trying to do all along?" Shell-Scar asks.

"Yeah, and it SUCKS!" Fake Peach taunted with a laugh.

"No really, we've managed to beat out foes because we've been doing some team moves, not like right now!"

"That might work!" Goombra said.

"Oh, teamwork sucks!" pikachu pouted, "I should know, I remember that lameass tournament during team battles…"

(Flashback)

"_Al right a team match up, who's my partner!" Pikachu asks as he looks around and see's that he's in Pokemon Stadium. But something was unusual about this view. "Uh, everything looks so much smaller."_

"_There he is, get him!" A tiny voice said from below._

"_O boy, it's my team!" Pikachu said as he looks down to see Roy, Samus and Fox, but they're small than he IS!"_

"_Okay, this is strange! BEYAH!" Pikachu cried out as all three opponents knocked him out of the ring._

(End Flashback)

"Loosey team of mine!" Pikachu said, "Who the hell would knocked they're own team mate out of the ring?"

"Pikachu, get you're butt over here, we're gonna need you're help for this one!" Martha voice yelled and Pikachu came back to reality. "COMING!" He said running.

"Hmph, do you four really think you all can stop me?" Fake Peach cackled.

"Yeah, and we're going to show you!" Martha smirked as she leaped behind Shell-Scar. "Get ready Shell!"

"I'm on it!" Shell-Scar said as he got out his shell and kicked it into the air.

"Pikachu, you're turn!" Martha said.

"GOTHCA! THUNDERSOCK!" Pikachu cried as a huge bolt of lightning he aimed at the spinning shell became charge with electricity.

"My turn now!" Goombra leaped into the air and landed and top of the electric-shell, and acted like she's surfing.

"Now time for you to meet my FIRE BALL!" Martha cried out as she shot out a huge pink ball of fire spun around like making a tunnel and Goombra is surfing the black turtle shell. "Get ready for out new attack!" Goombra shouted.

"ELENTAL SURF SHELL!" Everyone said minus Fake Peach this time who was consume by a blast of fire and lightning as the attack collided with her.

"Whoa!" Goombra shouted, as she's toss in the air back to the gang.

"That gotta cause some major damage to her!" Martha proudly shouted with the rest of her team as they watch the fog cleared up to reveal the Fake Peach all weakly trying to get up. Her dress is torn, her hair is a mess, her tentacles are gone and her making is washing off. "This isn't over yet!" (HP: 2)

"Face it lady, we've nearly killed you, so what lame-brain scheme you got that'll stop us?" Martha smirked as crosses her arms as if she's already won.

"WITH THIS YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Fake Peach as she holds in the air the Red Mystic Star of Power!

"Oh crap!" Everyone said.

**(Switch song to a remix of 'Live & Learn' from Sonic Adventure 2)**

The red Star glowed brightly as Fake Peach is surrounded by its light and rises to her feet. Her hair grows longer and the top of her hair forms into horns, and her eyes grow bright red and her dress turns into a red color.

**(End Song)**

"**WHAT DO ALL HAVE TO SAY NOW? BA HA HA HA HA!" **Fake Peach cackled even more loudly and annoying than before

"I'll say you're the most pathetic thing I've ever seen!"

"**HOW DARE YOU!"**

"Martha! We couldn't barely fought her while she was normal, how do we fight her now?" Goombra cried out with a worried look and Martha only responds was when the Golden Mystic Star of Miracles appeared from her chest and floats in front of her shining out a golden glow.

"Easy, if she can power up with a star, so CAN!" Martha said as she threw the star into the air and shouted "MYSTIC STAR TRANSFORMATION!"

**(Play 'Material Girl' by Madonna)**

Martha was surrounded by a golden aura and the Fake Princess Peach only let out a grin,

"**This battle just getting started I see…"** **"**She said as she watch Martha's clothes shine in a gold color.

"Martha…are you okay?" Goombra asks while she and the boys are in awed at what Martha's glowing aura.

"Hey, can you turn down the lights?" Pikachu asks while shielding his eyes.

"Sorry, don't know how!" Martha responded and she turned herself from her friends to stare at the Fake Princess Peach grinning at her.

"**So I see you figure out how to use the Mystic Stars, but that'll still not save you, SUPER FLAME STRIKE!"**

**(End Song)**

"MARTHA!" The gang shouted, as Martha was not moving while the hugest fireball they've ever seen is coming. This fireball was bigger than anything the Mario Bros or Bowser himself could ever make!

"**YES-WHAT!"** The Fake Peach's grin turned upside down as she she's Martha standing there holding the huge fireball in her hands.

"I believe this is yours," Martha said as she leap into the air with the fireball and kicked it to the Fake, "you can have it BACK!"

**(Play 'Carry On' by Jennifer Cihi (Sailor Moon)**

(You can find some of Sailor Moon songs I might be using at www .sailormusic . net

You can find some of the songs, lyrics and MIDI of the songs as well.)

"**That's not likely to happen!"** The Fake said as she launch a huge beam of energy toward the fireball pushing straight back to Martha. "Face it kid, you're the one who is beat! You're messing with something only you brothers can deal with!"

"Lady, I'm not my brothers! I can deal with my own problems!"

"**Oh yeah? And who would want you as their hero, or heroine to be pacific?"**

"We would!" The two stars users look down to friends of Martha's.

"This may be Martha's first adventure," Shell-Scar began.

"But with our help," Goombra continued.

"Every body will like me!" Pikachu finished and Goombra and Shell-Scar made a face to him. "What!"

"Tee Hee!" Martha giggled, "Well you guys hurry up and help!"

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone responded and a glow surrounded them as well, but not as brightly as Martha's.

"We're ready to help Martha!" Goombra said as she and the others stood beside her.

"Great, than let's make dust of this FAKE!"

"YEARGH!" Martha and the others shouted as they made a huge golden beam slice threw the fireball and straight into…

"DAM YOU!" Fake Peach cursed out as she was consuming by a golden beam.

**(Battle Over, Martha and Friends WINS!)

* * *

**

"Wow, thanks you guys," Martha, now in her normal self said to her friends on the ground, "With out you guys we wouldn't have beaten her, and get the Red Star!"

"Yeah, I beet we've seen the last of her!" Shell-Scar said.

"**DON'T BE SO SURE KOOPA!"**

"OH NO!" Everyone cried out as they heard from the air the Fake Peach's voice.

"Where the hell are you?" Martha demanded as she made a fist.

"**YOU ALL MAY HAVE BEATEN ME, SO I'M CASTING YOU ALL OFF TO WHERE YOU ALL MAY NOT FIND WHILE I'M RECHARGING OR MY MASTER! BYE BYE NOW!"**

RUMBLE!

A huge rumble sound came and the whole boat began to shock.

"Whoa, what's happening!" Pikachu asks.

"The boat," Goombra said, "We're moving!"

* * *

**UNKNOWN REALM**

"Master," Fake Peach, all weakly like before she used the Mystic star, entered the empty purple fog realm. "I beg your forgiveness, the girl is more stronger than she looks!"

"**No need, we've already know some things about her, what've you done to her?"**

"I've cast her and her friends to the south seas."

"**I hope they like the DK islands, cause K.Rool is in charge now, BWAHAHA!"**

End Chapter

Alien-Child: Hope you all like the chapter, K. Rool, Dk Islands? Isn't that Donkey Kong? Well, who's going to help Martha and the gang on this adventure, find out next time in Martha the Mario Sis! R&R!


	9. Welcome To DK Islands

**Martha The Mario Sis.**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I'm back!

Martha: Oh man, vacation time is over? (Throws away a mirror and sunglasses and gets up from a beach chair)

Alien-Child: Hey, I though you hated it when I don't update much!

Martha: That was before I realize I could sit around and do nothing and watch TV!

Alien-Child: Whatever! Since I just found out that replying to the reviews in the story will get the story deleted or something bad, I'm going to reply by send messages, or possibly emails. So check your emails people. Now the story!

Ch8:

Welcome To DK Island

"Ugh!" A brunette woman said as she stumbles into a basement and gets up and looks around. "Just great Pauline, now Martha's gone and now you'll probably be gone to if you try to find them!" Pauline said as she looks around and sees a giant pipe and walks into it.

* * *

**Princess Peach's Castle**

"C'mon, let's just forget about it!" Wario said as he jumps onto the couch bouncing Diddy Kong and Yoshi off, "That door isn't budging and inch!"

"It probably would if you help us more!" Daisy said as Wario just smirks.

"I could, but I got so much comfy!" Wario said as he stretches of lifts his feet onto the coffee table.

"Um Wario, could you put your feet off the table please?"

"Wario looks down and sees Peach's companion Toad. Normally people don't this much, but if there's anyone Wario hates than Mario it's…Captain Syrup, and then it's Toad, the one who ruin Wario's plan of Wario Woods.

"Bet it fungus!" Wario shouted.

"Wario hunny, you seem upset," Mona said as she kneels near Wario creeping him out, "How bout I make you a nice big sandwich!"

"Lady, you're reading me like a…uh, those box shape things people read!"

* * *

**Unknown Volcano**

A Silver Star flies threw the air and aims towards a volcano. Melting on the ground are colorful scrap metal of red, green, pink, yellow and black. The silver stars slams into the ground right in the centre of the piles. A huge flash erupted and a red shadow arises. "We're BACK!"

* * *

**Back To Princess Peach's Castle**

"Here you go Wario!"

"Alright!" Wario said as he gobbled it down and crumbs flew everywhere and Mona just sighed and walk off.

"Does he even notice?"

"Hey, someone turn on the TV!" Bombette said as she jumps on the couch, "My soaps are coming on!"

"Oh, which one?" Peach ask eagerly as she sat on the couch.

"Happy Flower Ville!"

"Aurgh!" Practically every male sighed in the room.

"Hey, I'm watching TV!" Wario said.

"No, you're eating!" Bombette said.

"And it's my TV!" She said as she turns it on.

TV: We now interrupt this program, for an important message!

"That was close!" Wario said as he chumps on his food, "I almost watch a girlie show!"

"WHAT?!" All the females shouted freaking Wario out.

* * *

Reporter: Due to information of every single hero of the Mushroom World trapped in the castle, the villains of the Mushroom World had all strike at the same time taking advantage of the events.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed out and Peach, Daisy, Gombette and Bombette stop beating up Wario.

* * *

"Villians from Mario's old nemesis Wart and Tatanga and DK Isle's trouble maker King K.Rool al the way to new villains, like that guy!

Camera pans over to a weirdo dress in a pink tutu and has bat-like wings.

Villain: I am the Minkler! Everyone shall be fearful of me!

Toad kid: You suck!

Minkler: Ow!

The Minkler got hit by a rock the kid threw and the Minkler fell to the ground out-cold

* * *

"Oh man, who knows what all the bad guys are doing!" Daisy pouted, "Even the gross scum-bag Tatanga back!"

"That no good back-stabbing alien companion of mine!" Wario complain, "He leaves me here in this castle while he goes having all the fun!"

"I'm more wondering what Bowser's up to right now!" Luigi said.

"And I bet Cranky going to scold me after what K. Rool is up to!" Donkey Kong sighed, "I bet he's after the crystal coconut right now!"

* * *

**DK Isle, Cranky's House**

"Where is that lunk-head of a baboon?" Cranky Kong, the age-old original Donkey Kong from the arcade game shouted as he back and forth in his cabin.

"Relax dude, you sending out some negative karma!" Funky Kong, a tan brown Kong with sunglasses and a bandana said in a Jamaican accent.

(Alien-Child: Just telling you, but I'm merging the DK games with the cartoon.)

"Negative KARMA!" Cranky shouted, "K. Rool is out causing chaos on the island and the crystal coconut is unguarded, so I can throw all the negative karma I want!"

"Don't worry Cranky!" Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong's girlfriend who is a monkey wearing a pink beret and her pink shirt tied to a not along with her blonde hair in a ponytail that she's able to gliding with, "Even without DK and Diddy, we can still protect the coconut!" Dixie grinned widely and Cranky smirk a bit and shook his head.

"Thanks, but it's that baboon-head son of mine that should do his job, if he knew they'll be fill-ins, than he won't do his job, period!"

Just as Cranky finishes his ranting, the small globe that stood in the centre of the room rotated around and lifted up a golden seed-like container that opens up into four different pieces and standing in the centre is the Crystal Coconut shining out its white aura.

"Cranky, what's wrong with the Crystal Coconut?" Dixie asks.

"It's trying to tell us something," Cranky said as he got closer to the crystal and saw an image of a rickety boat approaching the island and a golden star next. "I don't know what that means, but we may have some new guest."

* * *

**Ocean Between Toad Town and DK Isle**

"Okay, I use Boo!" Goombra said as she places a red card with a picture of a 'Boo' on it, "And I use it to steal Pikachu's coin!"

"Ah man, that was my last one," Pikachu sulk, then he smirk, "But I'll block with Mario!" Pikachu said as he places a blue card with Mario. And right when the Boo was approaching the coin, Mario showed up and blocked the Boo. "Nice try Goombra!"

"Yeah, but you still lose your coin!"

"What?" pikachu question.

"Yeah, remember that you have to pay for a 'block' card?"

"Oh man!" Pikachu sulk again as the hologram Mario grabbed a coin and disappeared into a trash can.

"Heh, I never knew my brother and his friends had their own card game!" Martha said.

(Alien-Child: They're playing Mario Party E-Reader card game. Also, expect holograms of the events like they have in Yu-Gi-Oh.)

"Yeah, it's real popular after many wants to experience Mario and the gang's party adventures." Shell-Scar said.

RUMBLE!

"What was that?" Martha asks as she gets up and the holograms of the cards and equipment faded.

"It seems something is raiding on the boat!" Goombra answered.

"Alright! That's means we're approaching land!" Pikachu shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Guess we better follow him!" Shell-Scar sighed as he ran after Pikachu with Goombra. Martha was about to run, but she stop when she saw something on the floor. She picks it up to see a half melted pink doll shoe.

"How this got here?"

* * *

**Outside**

"Hih-Hop! Hip-Hop! Board the ship!" A chubby green crocodile wearing an army helmet and belt said as he lead a troop of crocodiles wearing black vest with skulls and crossbones on the back and a big bulky blue crocodile wearing a military pattern wrestler spandex onto the ship. "King K. Rool will be please to have this new ship for part of his Navy."

"What Navy?" The big blue crocodile asks, "Aren't all of the ships at the sea bottom?"

"That's why we need this boat!" The general shouted.

"Looks like a big piece of trash to me!" A crocodile soldier said as he kicks a piece of wood as it crumbles to pieces.

"I say, don't you damage the prize of victory boy!" The general shouted.

"Hey, who the hell are you clowns?" Martha asks as she and her team burst out of the boat now facing the crocodile creatures.

"I'll check the tattle log!" Goombra said as she searches in her book.

* * *

**Kritter**

**Grunts of the Kremling army that serves King K. Rool, they tend to walk around and attack, but they also have good jumping skills the makes them tougher to attack them.**

**Klump**

**General of King K. Rool's army, their hard hats make it impossible for lightweights like us to damage it without smashing a barrel or explosive oranges at him. **

**Krusha**

**He is King K. Rool's bodyguard and the strongest in the Kremling Krew and is practically immune to most physical attacks from lightweights like his partner Klump, but he's not very bright.**

**

* * *

**"Kremlings? King K. Rool?" Shell-Scar said in surprise then stared at Goombra, "Does that mean where we think we are?" 

"Yep!" Goobra said in unison.

"WE IN DK ISLAND!" They scream out in unison.

"Donkey Kong?" Martha said in surprise, "He's here too?"

"So you know of Donkey Kong!" Klump shouted.

"You are trespassing on our boat!" Martha shouted.

"Tell me we're going to fight!" Pikachu asks as it sparked out with electricity.

"Oh yeah, "Martha shouted as he chain-saw revved up, "It's on!"

**Boss Battle:**

**Klump**

**Hp: 5**

**Krusha**

**Hp: 6**

**Kritter Troops**

**Hp: 4**

**Arena: Haunted Toad Ship-Deck**

**Battle Theme: 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'n' Roses**

"I'll take the big guy!" Shell-Scar shouted as he held his shell and threw it to the ground and tosses it as Krusha.

"Whoa!" (Hp: 5) "That hurt!" He said as he got trip by the shell and fell to his head.

"They'll be more where that came from!" Shell-Scar taunted as his shell return.

"Bounce!" Goombra shouted as she leaped into the air and bounce off Klump's helmet.

"Nice try missy, but my helmet protects me!"

"I know, I read the book!" Goombra shouted as she's still in mid-air but grabbed onto a rope by her teeth...

"Say, what in blue-blazes are you doing up there?" Klump asks, "Uh-oh!"

The rope Goombra is hanging on caused the mass to fall on Klump.

"Ouch!" (HP: 4)

"Okay then," Martha said as she was back to back with Pikachu as a swarm of Kritters surrounded them, "Let's finish this quick!"

"Where's the gun in that?"

"Good point" Martha smirked then leap into the air and her hands glowed pink flames, "FIRE BALLS!" She shouted as she throws balls of fire at multiple directions.

"THUNDERSHOCK!" And Pikachu cackled out electricity and both attacks annihilated parts of the army. (HP: 2)

"They're" Martha said as she cracks her knuckles, "Not so tough!"

"Take this!" Krusha said as he punches Shell-Scar all the way to a wall.

"Oh, Now you're asking for it!" Shell-Scar shouted as he threw his shell again,. But this time he jump onto it and he surf towards Krusha. "Surf Kick!" Shell-Scar said as he jump off the shell as it trip Krusha again, but Shell-Scar also kicked Krusha in the face first.

"Oh man!" (HP: 3)

"Now little mushroom-girl, "Klump said as he crawled out from under the mass wreckage, "Look what you have done!"

"Sorry bought that, how bout I make it up to you by this!" Goombra said ass she leaped into the air.

"Silly girl, my helmet protects me, remember?"

"There's mud on it!"

"Really?" Klump asks as he lifts up his hat and examines it.

"MULTI-BONK!"

"Uh-oh!" Klump said before Goombra repeatedly bonk on the general's head.

"Oh, I have a headache!" (HP: 0)

"Give me you best shot turtle!" Krusha said as he punches the ground and Shell-Scar leaped into the air and slam his shell onto the croc's head. (HP: 2)

"Sure thing Crocodile!" Shell-Scar smirked.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Krusha said as he began ramming towards Shell-Scar.

"Neither are you!" Shell-Scar leaped onto his shell and began surfing causing him to dodge Krusha as he ran into the boat's wall. (HP: 1)

"Oh man!" Krusha said as he tried to get his head out.

"Easy prey!" Shell-Scar cackled as he threw his shell into Krusha's head as soon as he was freed.

"King K. Rool not going to be happy!" Krusha said as he collapses onto the floor. (HP: 0)

"Take this you rat!" A Kritter said as he strike Pikachu.

"You too you brat!" Another Kritter said as he tried to bite Martha, but she leaped into the air and grabbed Pikachu and leaped into the centre of the crowed.

"They were easier a while ago," Pikachu said as he tried to nurse his cut, "Maybe you could use you star to whip them at once!"

"Ah, too easy then, hey look!" Martha said as she pointed to two floating blocks. "Power-ups! This boat from the Mushroom Kingdom, so floating blocks is carried with it!" Martha and Pikachu leaped at the boxes and an item sprout out of each one. Martha leaped into the air and grabbed what looks like a feather and she poof.

**(Switch to Superman's theme song)**

"I'm now…" Martha said as the smoke cleared and she now floats in the air thanks to the feather transformed into a yellow cape with black inline. "Cape Martha!"

"And I'm…" Pikachu said as his smoke cleared and his fur is now all brown and his tail became a racoon's. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

**(Stop Song)**

"Looks like you're a Tanuki?" Martha said.

"A what?" Pikachu asks.

"A Tanuki!" Goombra said as she appeared in front of a picture of Tanuki Pikachu. "It's a legendary Japanese demon that sometimes called the raccoon dog. It's able to transform into various forms thanks to leaf. Witch is the origin of the Super Leaf than enables Mario to transform into Raccoon Mario. But with the Tanuki suit, it's more powerful and covers the whole body then just adding a tail and ears. It also gives the power to transform into statues and like the raccoon form, it ables to fly like the Super Cape Martha is wearing.

**(Continue 'Welcome to The Jungle')**

"Now that it's all cleared up," Martha said as she pulls out he chainsaw, "its slicing time-Flying style!"

"AHHH!" All the Kritters scream like little girls as Martha flies around tearing them to shreds. (HP: 0)

**Song Ends**

**Battle Ends**

**Winner: Cape-Martha, Goombra, Shell-Scar and Tanuki-Pikachu

* * *

**

**Out in Sea**

Out in sea, a mechanical boat floats by DK Island and seven colorful cloaks, each of Red, Pink, Yellow, Black and green, all holding an axe with their respective colors float towards the big ape shape island. 

"Hey red!" The yellow cloak one said.

"What?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"SHUTTUP! We're almost towards the island soon, that's where the star signal coming from! You can get something to eat there!"

"If that one star revived us, what would another one do?" The green one asks.

"Maybe make us prettier!" The pink one with a female voice said.

"Maybe make us cooler!" The black one said as he places sunglasses on his hood.

"Either way," The red one smirk if he could, "It's ours!"

End of Chapter

Alien-Child: Who are these new enemies? (I'm pretty sure some of you already can guess.) What's Pauline doing? Will Martha and her friends survive all the new and old villains now arising? Find out next time on Martha the Mario Sis, 'Saw Vs Axes'!

By the way, I found out in Mario Vs Donkey Kong 2, Pauline is there, so that's why I brought her here. We can say the story takes place before the game. R&R!


End file.
